fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Crawler
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, The Crawler, and thank you for your contribution to User:The Crawler! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JonTheMon (Talk) 07:27, October 28, 2010 Dead Ned's Revolver Hello. I saw you deleted the part about "Dead Ned's Revolver" being a reference to Red Dead Revolver by Rockstar Games. Since this has been a subject of debate for a while now, I will throw my two cents out there. Dead Ned's Revolver sounds like Red Dead Revolver. Also, the owner of the revolver is Ned, the main character of Red Dead Revolver is Red. His surname, Martin, looks and sounds like the surname of the main character of Red Dead Redemption, Marston. I see absolutely no connection between Ned Martin and Ned Kelly, other than the fact that they are both named "Ned" and were both criminals. Ned Martin robbed pawnbrokers and was shot by a guard while his hand continued to shoot people until it rotted off, Ned Kelly robbed banks and resisted British rule, he was caught, tried, and hung. I'm sorry for taking up space on your talk page with my argument and/or if I am coming across as rude. Thanks for reading. -XHobbes 01:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Consider this, Lionhead is located in Europe, not the US. If they would try to reference anything it would have to be to Ned Kelly because he lived in Victoria, Australia. Britain, for a time, had control over Australia. If I was them, make a reference you're country you actually know about. Why would a British studio make a reference to a game that just came out that involves the western US? They are going for the Irish bandit. Personally, I don't see any connection with how the names Martin and Marston even sound alike besides the "Mar" in each. How is Ned Kelly and Ned Martin connected? They both resisted the british and were killed by the british (ever notice the Fable guards' accent?). In Ned Martin's case though instead of being a rebelious Irish he was the closest thing to it in the Fable world. A Bandit. Lionhead is just being funny and ironic. Come on, a rag tag bandit that couldn't hit the broadside of a barn and finally killed someone only after he got shot/died and kept shooting ppl until his hand rotted off. Now that's pretty funny when you think about it. This whole Red Dead, Dead Red, Red Redemption...etc is just absurd. I just saw this like two seconds ago on Ned Kelly's wiki. HIs father's nickname, John Kelly, is Red...hmmm. Food for thought maybe? Now, I don't know if this is The Crawler, considering it was posted by an anonymous user. Nevertheless, I was not saying the potential reference to Ned Kelly should be removed, I agree that there may be a reference there, I just fail to see it. What I am saying is this, there is a potential reference for both Kelly and Red Dead, and neither should be removed. There are considerable coincidences between the the two, and unless you get an official word from Lionhead, it shouldn't be removed. -XHobbes 03:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the previous post was by me, just forgot to sign in. Now that I saw that Ned Kelly's father's nickname was Red, I'm alil more convinced that Red actually relates to Ned Kelly who relates to Ned Martin. It seems that pretty much, you are on one side of the train tracks, and I'm on the other. Let's just keep both of them posted until further development. The Crawler 03:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. -XHobbes 03:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC)